A Day in Forever
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: The sequel to A Night in Time. It's been 9 years for Wade and Zoe. Is married life treating them the way they want it to be? Can they deal with four kids, especially now that Emma is a teen? What problems will surface for them now? AU story
1. A New Day

_**Here's the first chapter for the sequel to A Night in Time. I really hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: A New Day<strong>

"Mom, Autumn won't get out of my room!" A 13-year-old Emma yelled, running down the stairs.

"She just looks up to you and wants to spend time with you. Nothing wrong with that. You two use to be connected at the hip. What happened?" Zoe asked, folding laundry.

"I grew up, that's what happened. And she's still a child. My friends, Mom," Emma whine. Zoe sighed, following her oldest daughter.

"Don't let your father hear that," Zoe told her. "Autumn, honey, let's go find something to do, okay?" Zoe asked, holding her hand out for her 9-year-old daughter.

"Okay, Mom," Autumn beamed, placing her hand in her Mom's.

"Boys, no running in the house," Zoe called after her 6 and 4 year old boys.

"But, Mom," they whined in prefect unison.

"But nothing, Maddox and Ty. Running belongs outside," she told them sternly. Sulking the two boys walked off.

"Can I just go play in my room?" Autumn asked.

"Sure, sweetie, just leave your sister and her friends alone, please?" Autumn nodded, racing up the stairs. Zoe went back to folding clothes, thinking back to simpler times, before she had four kids, a dog and a husband. Life had changed dramatically over the last 13 years. And the last nine years had been the most rewarding of her life.

She had been married nine wonderful years, she couldn't imagine spending the last nine years without him, or even the next 50 plus years. Emma had been through it all, giving her parents the push they needed. Autumn was their little loving surprise. 3 very short years later Maddox came along giving Wade the boy he wanted. Ty however he wasn't expected 2 years later but he was, they had been trying to have a fourth child and they all but gave up when they realized they were spending more time worried about conceiving. So they stopped, spending all the time they had free with their daughters and son. The next thing they knew Ty was being born.

Emma and Autumn were the best of friends, Maddox was pleased when Ty came about having a brother and not a sister. The boys were menaces together driving Zoe nuts, but some days in a good way. Now as age played a factor between the girls, Emma wanted to be around her friends, talking about the latest crush and Autumn just wanted to play with her sister, not understanding the reason why her sister wanted nothing to do with her.

As for the town of Bluebell, Zoe had really grown to love the place and Bluebell had fallen to love Zoe just as much. Even Brick had came around. He had signed his half of the practice over wanting to spend his time out on the lake watching the sun rise and set. Both his girls were living life's of their own and he spent time spoiling his two grandsons. He had helped Zoe out at the practice when she needed him. She was trying to find another doctor to work for her.

"Hey, babe," Wade greeted, entering the house. Zoe smiled, wrapping her arms around him, greeting him with a much needed kiss.

"Hi," she smiled.

As for Wade, he was now the proud owner of the Rammer Jammer. He had worked things out so he could work during the day and be home in the evenings with his family. At least twice a week he would have to go in and close the place up. But even on those nights he would come home eat with his family, listen to their stories, tuck them into bed, spend a few minutes alone with his wife and head back to work, until closing time. "I've convinced Dave to close up tonight, Dad said he would be more than happy to come sit with the kids tonight."

"What's the special occasion?" She asked, locking her eyes with her husband's.

"Do I need a reason to take my wife out?" He asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not," she remarked, only to sigh a second later hearing the screams between the boys. "You wanted boys, they're all yours," Zoe informed him, pushing him towards the stairs.

"Hey dad," Emma smiled, passing him on the stairs.

"Hey princess," Wade smiled back. Zoe watched as Emma came closer, trouble in her eyes.

"Can we can have pizza?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll leave the money with Pappy."

"Why?" Emma asked, not caring if her Mom had more to say.

"Because he's watching you guys tonight."

"Mom I'm 13, I don't need a baby sitter, I've watched them before," Emma huffed.

"You haven't at night and you have friends over," Zoe told her sternly.

"So not fair!" She yelled storming up to her room, cringing hearing the door slam shut.

"Do I want to know?" Wade asked, coming into view.

"She doesn't need a baby sister," Zoe retorted.

"Why must she act all bratty when her friends are over?" Wade asked, walking to the living room.

"She needs to act grown up around them. I was like that to but not that bad. She has to prove that she's a teen and not a child any longer," Zoe explained, curling into his side on the couch.

"That's just stupid, considering she still sleeps with that ragged old bunny and the bar that's becoming just as old and ragged. Don't even mention how she needs to be tucked in at night," Wade smirked. He was in no hurry for his baby girl to grow up.

"She needs her friends to see, not us, baby." Zoe wasn't looking forward to the day she would have two teen girls to deal with. But again she wasn't in a hurry for any of her kids to grow up.

The next few hours were very uneventful, the kids seemingly getting along. Emma and her friends were busy with make overs, with the latest gossip at school. Autumn very much like her daddy played video games. The two boys were busy playing with trains, dinosaurs and toy cars. Tea parties had been long forgotten about.

Earl still had yet to touch a drop of alcohol, he was 9 years sober and dating. He had been with Eloise for the past 6 months and things were going wonderful between them.

Zoe and Wade hugged and kissed their kids reminding them to behave while they were gone. Zoe hugged Earl on her way out the door.

Wade had taken Zoe to Mobile for a fancy dinner. They tried not to talk about the kids but it couldn't be helped. After they ate they walked along the beach in the moonlight.

"I'm telling you now she isn't going to that dance, no way," Wade argued.

"Do you really want to break your daughter's heart? She has the dress and everything. It's just her and her friends. No boys, it's just harmless fun, Wade. Parents and teachers are going to be there to watch," Zoe told him, arguing for Emma.

"She's suppose to stay my baby, forever," he pouted. Zoe smiled, wrapping herself around him.

"Part of her will always be your baby girl, but she's getting older and needs to have fun with her friends."

"Okay, fine," he sighed. "But no boys, and I mean that, Zoe." She smiled kissing him. He would give in, he always did.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, doc."


	2. First Kiss, Oh No!

**Chapter 2: First Kiss, Oh No!**

"How'd we end up with a quiet house?" Wade asked, sitting next to Zoe on the couch.

"Emma's at the dance, she's staying at a friend's house after the dance, the boys are with Earl, they're going camping and Autumn is at a friend's house," Zoe told him.

"You're telling me that we have the house to ourselves?" He asked, pulling Zoe onto his lap, kissing her shoulder up to her neck.

"That we do," she moaned.

Things were starting to get pretty heated up on the couch when Lavon burst into their house. Fair was fair, they had both done it to him for years, he was only repaying the favor in full.

"What the hell, Lavon?" Wade shouted, pulling away from his wife.

"Lavon Hayes is sorry to interrupt but it's the baby and AB won't make it to the hospital." Zoe shot Wade a look. A doctor's job was never done. By the panic in Lavon's voice this was going to be serious.

"Come on," Wade told them, reaching the door. Lavon filled them in on everything that was going on at home, giving Zoe a better idea on what needed to be done.

"Call an ambulance," she ordered, rushing up the stairs.

Lavon did as told explaining everything on the phone to the dispatcher.

"Everything it's gonna be fine, man," Wade comforted, at least tried to comfort him, that was no easy task. Lavon lifted his head from his hands.

"That's easy for you to say," he retorted.

"Your baby is going to be fine, and Annabeth is one tough cookie, Lavon."

"But what if they're not?" Lavon asked, a tear in his eye.

"We can't think like that, Lavon. We gotta stay positive," Wade told him. He honestly didn't know what was going to happen if things didn't work out. He wanted baby and mother to be okay.

"Lavon, congrats it's a baby boy," Zoe told quickly coming down the stairs to hand the little baby off. She turned just as quick.

"The ambulance should be here in a few minutes. How's Annabeth?" He asked, looking down at his little boy.

"I have to get back up there and see of she's still stable. She's weak and fighting to stay awake. She's lost a major amount of blood," Zoe explained, looking down, rushing back upstairs.

"I can't lose her, Wade," Lavon commented, breaking down.

"None of us can buddy," Wade sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He had no idea what to say or if Lavon wanted to talk. The silence felt nice.

Every second felt like an hour weighing heavy on both men. The sirens in the background gave enough relief getting both men to their feet.

Zoe explained everything to the paramedics. She turned to Lavon, telling him, "call if you need anything, we'll be by tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything," Lavon told them, hurrying out the door.

"Some night," Wade commented, on their walk home. He was going to take the long way home, to see if he could spy his oldest daughter at the school dance. He admitted that she was the spitting image of her mother. She looked beautiful in her purple dress. "I do hope that AB is going to be fine."

"I'm happy that I was able to keep her stable. I honestly think she'll be fine, baby too," Zoe replied. She shook her head seeing the school. "We can always just drop in and have a dance to further embarrass her, if you'd like?" Zoe told him jokingly.

"Can we?" He asked, taking her serious.

"No we can not!" Zoe told him, pulling him to walk faster, not that it worked. "You need to trust that she'll make the right choices."

"Oh I trust her, babe. I just know how teen boys think, they are the ones that I don't trust," he told her. "I was one of them, I don't want her to deal with that."

"She's smart, Wade. We have to believe that she won't be a victim like that. They say that girls marry someone like their father."

"And did you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know, I never got the chance to know my father. But from the stories I've been told, you come close," she replied, letting him pull her into his side. "What?" She asked, feeling him tense up. She frowned watching Emma.

"Who is that?"

"George's nephew, Lucas. He got kicked out of his old school. He's staying with Lemon and George for the rest of the school year. I wasn't told what he had done. But he's a smart kid, a good kid too," Zoe explained.

"Sure," he scoffed. "What is it with you women liking the Tucker's?" He asked.

"First off, I liked him for all of 5 minutes and that was before I saw you. But remember I ditched George twice to be with you," she retorted making him smirk.

"That you did. I can't watch this any longer," he said, going to cross the street only to freeze watching his daughter kiss a boy.

"That's her first kiss," Zoe commented all giddy.

"They need to be stopped!" He demanded. Zoe sighed, grabbing her husband's arm pulling him off.

"Their kiss lasted a total of 5 seconds, what harm can that lead to?" Zoe asked.

"It can lead to other things, you should know," he stated, feeling outraged.

"Relax babe, she's not thinking about sex, up until that moment she was thinking about that kiss and who it would be and if it would as magical as she's heard. That innocent kiss is going to lead to her talking to her friends about it and if it means anything. Then when she sees Lucas on Monday at school, she'll get all shy around him. Trust me it's not going to lead to anything serious anytime soon."

"You best hope not," Wade stated. Zoe shook her head.

"You need to relax," Zoe stated. "I have the perfect idea," she smirked, coming the front steps to their house.

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I bought a little something special in Fairhope the other day. It's even plaid."

"I do love my woman in plaid," he smirked, following his wife upstairs. Zoe giggled, locking herself in the bathroom where she changed into her plaid lingerie set. Wade was left speechless when Zoe stood in front of him. He was in no hurry to remove what little his wife was wearing. He wanted to enjoy the night, all night long.

Zoe smiled waking up to the sound of an empty house. The house had been filled with so much noise every day for the past 10 years, it was nice to be able to sleep in with no worries of the house burning down, from the kids thinking they needed to be up before the sun to try to their hands at making breakfast without waking one of their parents first.

"Morning, Doc," Wade greeted, kissing her head. Zoe smiled even bigger looking up at him.

"Morning to you too," she stated, kissing his bare chest. "Wanna join me in the shower before the kids get home?" She asked. Wade wasted no time jumping from the bed tossing a giggling Zoe over his shoulder.

By the time they had finished their breakfast of cereal, Earl was there dropping the two boys off, looking more pink than anything.

"One got into a fight with poison ivy and the other feeling left out decided he wanted a go with the poison oak," Earl chucked, dropping his grandson's bags by the foot of the stairs. "No scratching, remember real men don't scratch," Earl scolded them.

"Yes, pappy," they told him together sitting on their little hands to keep from scratching.

A few minutes after Zoe got her boys taken care of and Autumn burst through the door in high spirits. "Did you have fun?" Wade asked, hugging his daughter on her way past him.

"Lots of fun, Dad," she replied, hugging him back tightly.

"Good, please don't grow up," he begged.

"Sorry, Daddy, I can't help that," she giggled, moving away from him. She hugged her mom, before skipping into the kitchen to get a bottle of juice.

"At least I tried," he shrugged. Zoe looked at him a smile on her lips, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid it don't work that way, sweetie."

With the boys itch free for the time being, they took off to play with the toys they had missed the night before, Autumn was up in her room, singing along to the radio. That made Wade smile, knowing that at least one of his kids had gotten the talent to sing like him. Wade helped Zoe clean the house up, even without the kids around for a night the house had still gotten to be a mess, Wade smirked, the events of the night before playing through his head.

"Hey, Dad," Emma said, walking into the house, tossing her bag on the bottom stair. "Where's Mom?" She asked, moving to hug Wade.

"Hey, Princess, she's in the kitchen, why?" Wade asked, hugging her back, not wanting to let her go.

"No reason," Emma told him, escaping his bear hug. Wade nodded, going back to what he was doing, letting his daughter go talk to Zoe. He had moved closer to the kitchen so he could hear what was going on. He didn't want to be left out of the loop on this one. "Hey, Mom, can we talk for a minute?" Emma asked, sitting at the counter.

"Hey, Em, what's going on?" Zoe asked concerned, leaning against the counter top.

"Last night, Mom, it was so magical, I mean the dance it was fun and all, but Lucas Tucker, he kissed me and Mom it was weird. Was it suppose to be weird?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"Emma that was your first kiss, it's not suppose to be romantic or anything like that. It's going to be weird, strange and different, but kisses get better after that, I promise, just don't go around kissing every guy in school," Zoe joked.

"Mom!" Emma whined. "It's just not what I had expected."

"And what did you expect?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, hoping from the stool she sat on.

"I thought it was cute, Em. Your father on the other hand, wants no part of you kissing boys ever," Zoe told her daughter.

"WHAT!? You guys were spying on me?" Emma asked with a huge ear-piercing scream.

"It wasn't like that Em," Zoe started to explain, only for Emma to cut her off.

"I can't believe this!" Emma huffed, storming up to her room. Zoe sighed. Wade walked into the room, hugging his wife.

"Maybe now she won't go around kissing boys, thinking we're hiding behind a bush," Wade half joked.

"Not funny," Zoe told him with a small laugh. Wade smiled kissing her. He would be happy if that really did keep her from going around and kissing this Lucas Tucker character, he was planning on having a little chat with George about his troubled nephew. He'd have to do it soon, before Emma got any more involved with him.


	3. A Not So Good Talk

**Chapter 3: A Not So Good Talk**

Wade kissed Zoe before leaving the house. He was on a mission to talk to Tucker about his no good nephew kissing his Emma. Wade headed right on into George's office. On the walk over he had, pictured everything he was going to say to Tucker in his head, but it's funny how those things go flying out of your head when you see the person you're going to talk to. He had imagined a perfect little conversation. But the second he laid eyes on George Tucker, he couldn't help the way he reacted.

"Guess who I happened to see kissing the other night?" Wade asked, pacing around the small office. He was surprised when he learned that George was at the office today and not at home. He had chuckled about George not able to deal with his own nephew.

"Who?" George asked, with a sigh, placing his pen down. "I don't have time for this little game of yours."

"Lucas was all over my little sweet Emma. I won't have it George," Wade yelled, coming to a stop in front of the man.

"Why?" George asked, a surprised look on his face, a smile coming to his lips.

"Because Emma is sweet and your nephew is a trouble maker, looking to ruin my little girl," Wade stated in a mater-of-fact way. George chuckled. "What's do damn funny?" Wade yelled, finding none of this funny what so ever!

"You're a hypocrite, Wade," George told him. Wade was ready to yell at him, but he had a point didn't he? He had been the same way as a kid, but he had changed. And he didn't know Lucas. He was really just upset that his little girl wasn't his little girl any longer. Wade fell into the chair across from George's desk.

"She's suppose to stay my little girl forever, not run off and kiss a Tucker," Wade sighed, placing his head in his hands. "What did Lucas do?" He asked, finally looking at his friend.

"Nothing," George said. "He's changed the story around a lot since getting here and you know how Dash writes nonsense most the time. He plays the part of the bad boy, but he was the smart kid in his class, he wanted to fit in and yeah he acts out at times, but most everyone does growing up. He was being bullied and long story short the best thing for him was to come stay with us for as long as he needs to. It just wasn't working out there, he wasn't happy," George explained. "Here he's happy. What do you expect two 13 year olds to do, Wade?" George asked. "Even you weren't that bad at the age of 13. They have so much changing inside of them, it's scary. You know that." Wade nodded.

"I guess, if my daughter is going to be friends or even more than that with Lucas, I better learn that she's growing up. I think I need to get to know your nephew a bit more as well," he sighed, sucking up all his pride saying that.

"Why don't you guys all come over for dinner tonight and you'll see how Lucas isn't what Dash or what he made himself out to be. He really is a nice a kid, Wade and Emma is a good influence on him.

"Okay, we'll be over around 6, that okay?" Wade asked, pushing himself up from the chair. He had to get to know the potential first boyfriend of his little girl. He had to be the reasonable father and not get so over protected of her. She was growing up and he had to let her do that. He still had three other kids he could try to stop from growing up so fast.

"I'll let Lemon know," George stated, getting back to work so he could get home.

Wade nodded walking out of the office. His mind now filled with how the night was going to play out. Maybe he was judging Lucas from the rumors he had heard from his wife and the fact he was kissing his daughter. That wasn't exactly in his favor.

"How'd it go?" Zoe asked, looking up from picking the mess of legos up in the living room. She was tired of yelling at her boys to get down there and pick them up and they were hurting her bare feet when she would step on them by accident, so she decided it would be best for her to pick them up.

"Depends on how you look at it. I somehow got us all invited over to the Tucker's for dinner tonight. So we can see how Lucas really is," Wade explained, falling onto the couch.

"That ain't so bad," Zoe told him, sitting next to him. "I know you don't want her to date, but Wade, she really likes Lucas and I find it cute. The better we get to know Lucas the better you will feel about them spending time together and if they start to date, you won't be a panicked mess well not as bad as you would be."

"Zo, I'm just having a harder time getting on board with her dating. How old were you, when you had your first boyfriend?" Wade asked.

"About her age. Nothing is wrong with it, as long as we talk to her about everything. We trust her Wade. Now go tell your daughter that you made plans for us to eat at the Tucker's tonight," Zoe told him. There was no way she was going to make it to Mobile to see how AB was doing. Lavon had called earlier in the day saying that both mommy and baby were doing just fine now and that in a few days both would be able to come home.

"Why can't you?" Wade groaned, getting to his feet. He didn't want to be the one to disappoint his daughter with this news. Zoe giggled, pushing him with her feet. "I'm going, I'm going," he said, disappearing up the stairs. "Emma, can I come in?" Wade asked, knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, pulling her door open. He cringed hearing the boy band music filter out the door. He thought he had made good progress music wise with her. He shook the thoughts away, this wasn't about music.

"We're going over to the Tucker's for dinner tonight," Wade told her, nervously.

"Why do you have to ruin my life like that for, Dad?" Emma asked, panic coursing through her.

"Hold on, I thought you liked Lucas?" Wade asked, not understanding his daughter.

"That's the problem, Dad!" She exclaimed. "Mom!" Emma yelled, running down the hall to the stairs, quickly finding her mom. "Do I have to go tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, you have to go, Emma. We're all going. Why don't you want to go?" Zoe asked, seeing Wade slowly walking down the stairs.

"Because Mom," she whined.

"That's not a reason. You're not staying behind because you like him and can't face him after what happened at the dance. You kissed him too, it's time to face that," Zoe told her sternly.

"You're just like Dad, trying to ruin my life!" She huffed, storming upstairs.

"Welcome to the club," Wade smirked. "Just enough room," he winked, wrapping her up in a hug. Zoe sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"I really hate that attitude she is getting," Zoe sighed. She started to wonder if she was the same way at the age, but she couldn't remember ever having the chance to act like that towards her mother. It wasn't like she had that much free time with her mom, or told her about the boys she liked or kissed. "She gets this attitude from you," Zoe told him.

"I'm sure she does," Wade commented, knowing just how much of a handful he was when he was younger.

He wasn't looking forward to the dinner tonight. He didn't know if any of his kids were going to behave and he was afraid that Emma was going to act up the whole time they were there. And there was the fact he didn't know what to expect from Lucas. Did he want to like him or hate him? He was going after Emma. But he had to let her go and experience life while she was young and he was there to comfort her when it didn't work out the way she thought it was going to go. Maybe he could do this.


	4. Dinner with the Tucker's

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the Tucker's:**

Emma was on her best behavior despite being mad at her parents for forcing her to be here. The kids had their own little table with finger food. Autumn sat with the younger kids, helping them out. Emma and Lucas sat with the adults, their eyes staying focused on their plates.

"I was talking to Jonah and he's thinking about moving back to Bluebell, only if he could find a job," Lemon sighed, picking at her lemon chicken.

"Have him stop by the practice tomorrow, I could use the extra set of hands, with your Dad out of town," Zoe told her. She had been meaning to find another doctor to fill in, but she had yet to make that happen.

"Half the practice should be his, any how," Lemon huffed. Zoe made no comment about that. She turned her attention to her kids seeing they were doing okay and not making a mess of things. Emma and Lucas found the time to excuse themselves from the table, the other kids tagging along. Zoe helped Lemon clean up.

"From what I've seen and heard, Lucas is an alright kid," Wade confessed. Wade had watched as Lucas helped set the table without being asked. He had helped with other things and Wade was impressed with his behavior and the boys manners. He just didn't know how well he was for his daughter's first boyfriend. He was dreading the day she came bursting into the house in tears because her heart had been broken.

"In a lot of ways he reminds me of you," George told him seriously. "He has a good heart, but half the time he forgets to use his head. He's smart, but lacks that kick to excel at anything," George sighed.

"Get him into sports, or something he likes. Has he shown any interest in anything?" Wade asked, taking a drink from his beer.

"He played hockey and soccer back home but he ain't interested these days."

"Have you asked him?" Wade questioned, going to stand seeing his childhood friend shake his head. Wade walked to the bathroom, stopping when he saw his little Emma, pressed against the wall, Lucas all over her. "What the hell is going on in here?" Wade demanded. The teens jumped apart.

"Must you ruin everything?" Emma yelled. "I hate you!" She huffedpsaga storming out. Wade sent a glare to Lucas, following his daughter.

"We've had a lovely time tonight, but we need to be going," Wade announced with an edge to his voice, that Zoe didn't question.

With the kids gathered they headed out. Not a single word was said, but Zoe could feel the tension. Upon getting home, Emma ran to her room slamming the door, the boys and Autumn raced off to play for a few more hours, Wade stalked off to play video games, leaving Zoe standing there debating which one to go after first. Emma had the temper of her father. Looking between the stairs and the hall Wade went down, Zoe moved to the couch to finish her book. She was going to deal with her daughter and her husband at a later time.

With night upon them Zoe got Maddox and Ty to bed. She gave Autumn the one hour warning before bedtime. Zoe stopped in front of Emma's door hearing the faint sobs coming from within. Slowly Zoe opened the door, sitting on the bed, placing a comforting hand on her daughters back. "It couldn't have been that bad, sweetie," Zoe whispered. Emma moved to lay her head in her mom's lap. Zoe playing with the brown locks of hair.

"Lucas isn't ever gonna wanna date me with the way Dad is acting. All we were doing is kissing and he's acting like we were half-naked or something," Emma signed, wiping her eyes.

"Dad is new to this whole thing. He's use to being the only man in your life, sweetie. He needs time to wrap his head around you dating, that's all. And honey no parent wants to see their kid kissing someone else. Just like you don't like seeing me kiss your father," Zoe told her. Emma pulled a disgusted look at that very thought.

"Is he ever gonna come around to the fact I'm growing up and dating is part of that?" Emma asked with a soft sigh.

"Maybe by the time your wedding comes around." Emma groaned hearing those words. "Emma, I can only do so much. You gotta talk to him about this."

"Why can't you?" Emma pleaded with a whine, sitting up to look at her mom.

"I learned to stay out of your battles with your father and this is something you need to do. You wanna have the responsibility to date then it's time you grow up and face talking things like this out with your father," Zoe explained, kissing her head. "Night sweetie."

"Night, mom," Emma sighed, falling backwards on the bed.

"Did you fix her? As in no boys until she's 35, at least," Wade asked, joining his wife in bed. Zoe laid in bed for the past hour. She shook her head watching Wade get ready for bed. "Why not?" He asked slipping into bed.

"I don't have this problem that you do. I think it's cute and Lucas is a good kid. I don't see the problem. Are you going to be like this when Maddox and Ty get to that age and stated to date?"

"No, because I was a boy once. A cute one at that," he smirked. "I feel like I need to protect my girls from the harm out there," he explained.

"And broken hearts?" Zoe questioned.

"Those to," he sighed.

"Wade, you can't stop a broken heart from happening. How can she find the right man to fix her broken heart years from now if you won't let her get it broke a few times. She'll be fine, Wade. She's strong like you, has your temper to," Zoe told him. Wade sighed.

"I guess you're right Doc, I'll have a chat with her tomorrow." Zoe smiled, snuggling into her husband's side. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with Jonah tomorrow. She had met him a few times over the years and she didn't exactly get along with him. But she couldn't deny the fact that having another doctor around would be nice and less stressful for her.


	5. Two Girls Equal Double Trouble

**Chapter 5: Two Girls Equal Double Trouble**

"Zoe, it's always a pleasure working for you, I hope we can keep this up. I love working here. You have put me through the ringer for 2 weeks now," Jonah stated. They had gotten a small break and Jonah made himself comfortable in her office. They had gotten along better than she had thought possible. She was actually enjoying working along side Jonah. She went to responded only her phone started to ring.

"Please rxcuse me for a moment Jonah," she said, picking her cell up. "Hey baby, what's going on?" She asked. It was rare for Wade to call her while she was at work. Normally he would just pop in.

"We're needed at the school. Autumn's in trouble. What in the world could our little angel have done?" Wade asked. When the principal had called him, he was sure that Emma had been caught making out with Lucas. But to hear that Autumn was in trouble, that had him worried.

"That's weird. She's never been in trouble before," Zoe sighed.

"Don't I know it," Wade mumbled. He had been so wrapped up with Emma and Lucas he wasn't paying attention to what the other three kids were doing. His boys were still young and he was considering putting them into little league, when the season rolled around or even football. He'd ask them first. "I'll meet you at the school," he told her, breaking free from his thoughts.

"Okay," she replied, hanging up. Zoe turned to Jonah who was still in the room, minding his own business. "Tell ya what Jonah, you cover the rest of the afternoon, you can have your Uncle's office permanently." She wasn't going to find someone nearly half as good as Jonah and she had been dying to have another doctor around to help her out.

"That sounds mighty fine Dr. Kinsella," Jonah smiled, walking out. He got the files for his next patient. He was enjoying being back in town.

Zoe gathered her things and informed AB she would be gone and that Jonah was in charge the rest of the day. AB shot her a look, saying, "Jonah is fitting in around here. But why wouldn't he be?" She asked. "You are giving him the job, right? It be nuts not to," AB informed her. She laughed, walking out the door refusing to chat about Jonah coming to work for her on a regular basis.

15 minutes later they were filled in on what Autumn had done earning herself a two day suspension. Since it was Wednesday that meant she had a longer weekend, but Wade was busy figuring out some punishments for his youngest daughter. She would be punished for her actions. She was too young to be fighting and causing trouble already.

"Grounded for a month, no phone, no nothing, young lady," Wade sternly told his daughter. "You will also be spending the next 4 days helping me out at the Rammer Jammer," he told her.

"Don't I get to explain?" Autumn asked, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't as if she had went to school looking for a fight. She had always avoided things like that. She loved school, she wanted to be a doctor like her mother, though she wanted to specialize in cancer. Because it was a shame that she was never able to meet her grandma Jackie and that her Dad had to grow up without a mother. She didn't want anyone else to suffer through something like that.

"How can you justify getting into a fight?" Wade asked, leaving no room for Zoe to ask questions. But Wade was handling everything nicely and so far Zoe had no reason to interrupt him.

"Because they were talking smack about Emma and Lucas. They were going on that I would be an aunt by the end of the year. They were acting like Emma was this big slut. I couldn't just stand there and let them talk. I was defending Emma," Autumn explained. She knew that wouldn't change her punishment and she knew she was going to be in deep trouble, but she couldn't let people drag her sister through the mud.

"Autumn, you were standing up for your sister, but that doesn't change anything. You're still in trouble. There is other ways to rectify that situation," Zoe explained, getting up to answer the phone.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Autumn said, hugging him. "I won't fight again. I've learned my lesson, honestly." Wade nodded.

"Emma and Lucas they haven't done anything other than kissing have they?" Wade asked.

"No, Dad," she responded. Wade was relived to hear that. After the dinner that had taken a turn for sour, Lucas had made an attempt to be around Wade. He even asked if he could work a few hours around the Rammer Jammer. Wade caved once he had talked to George. They thought it would do him some good. He only worked a few hours a week, but it was enough to show Wade that Lucas was a pretty cool kid.

"Autumn, you've gotta stay with Lavon for a little bit," Zoe said, joining her child and Wade.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, getting to his feet.

"Both our daughters seem to have found their way to the principal's office," Zoe warned him.

"What she do?" Wade growled heading out the door.

"I'm not sure, said it'll be explained when we get there," Zoe replied back, walking Autumn to Lavon's.

"Hey big Z, little A what brings you two by?" Lavon asked, setting his papers on the counter.

Zoe filled him in on the fight and that Autumn was under strict orders not to leave or watch TV while they were gone. "We shouldn't be gone long," Zoe told him.

"No worries, I've got work she can do," Lavon chuckled, seeing Zoe out.

"She was DOING WHAT?!" Wade asked, his voice getting louder. Emma winced outside the principal's office hearing her dad. Lucas sat a few seats away from her, George sitting between them.

"Wade you need to relax," Zoe said calmly, taking his hand. "You're certain, that it was Emma?" Zoe asked.

"She was caught skipping class, she was all over Lucas and they had cigarettes, Mrs. Kinsella. There's no denying it. She's suspended until Monday. My hands are tired here." Wade growled storming off. Zoe gave George a smile and sent Emma on her way.

"You're grounded for 3 months. The days you don't have school, you will be at the practice helping your Mom out. You will not see your friends, you will not talk to your friends. No TV, no computer, no phone, no nothing. You have no social life Emma. Don't even think about sneaking out to see Lucas. In 3 months we will revisit if you are older enough for a boyfriend," Wade recited on the way home. He was way too worked up to drive home.

"That's not fair, I wasn't doing anything wrong," Emma yelled from the backseat.

"Skipping class, making out with Lucas and smoking is you doing nothing?" Wade asked, turning to look at his oldest. Emma looked away, ignoring her father. Once home Emma ran to her room, slamming the door, Wade sighed, sitting on the couch. Zoe kissed him, going to send Autumn home before getting her boys and checking up on Jonah at the practice. Today had been hectic and the following days weren't going to be any better.


	6. Life is Unfair

**Chapter 6: Life is Unfair**

"This is so unfair. Autumn gets to work at the Rammer Jammer, no one wants to hear my side of the story," Emma whined, sitting across from Zoe. It was no secret that Emma loved being at the Rammer Jammer and helping Wade. It had been that way ever since she moved to Bluebell. She loved the people and talking to them. She didn't do well with the sick.

"Is there a side to you being caught with Lucas, during class with cigarettes?" Zoe asked, placing the paper work she was doing down. "Because to me and your father that doesn't need to be explained."

"Can't you just hear me out?" Emma pleaded. "It's really not as bad as it seems." Emma felt like this whole thing was blown outta hand.

"Then lets hear it, Emma. Why were you skipping class?" Zoe asked, giving her daughter her full attention.

"We were just hanging out between classes with our friends. The bell rung. We had lost track of time. Lucas kissed me before we went our separate ways."

"Even so, Emma, you shouldn't have lost track of time. What about the cigarettes? You were caught with them." Zoe knew it wasn't like Emma to lie about things. And as far as she could tell Emma was telling her the truth.

"They weren't even lit. Jaine's brother Eddie gave them to Jaine. I tried to refuse taking one, because smoking is gross, but they shoved the thing into my hand. I wasn't smoking or any of that stuff I was accused of."

"I believe you, Em. I do. But your punishment stands. Whether it was a misunderstanding or not you gotta pay the price. Next time don't let your friends control you and keep an eye on the clock. Why don't you go see if AB needs any help." Emma sighed, hearing her mom. But she did as told, going to see if AB needed help. She didn't want to be in any more trouble.

Autumn wasn't having much better luck. She hated cleaning up after other people. Washing their dishes. It was gross. "Daddy," Autumn sighed, on her break. Wade finished pouring the drink, giving his youngest daughter his attention. "Can't I do something else?"

"The garbage does need to be taken out," Wade stated. Autumn groaned. "You're the one that got into a fight. This is your punishment," he told her. Autumn rolled her eyes, going to get the garbage.

"Did I hear that right?" George asked, sitting down. "Both your daughter's are in trouble and that one," he said, pointing to Autumn, "got into a fight?"

"Yep, ain't it great? They've both gotten my temper and troublesome ways. I just hope my boys don't turn out like me," Wade sighed, shading his head. "I can barely handle these girls."

"Wade, with everything that you've been through, you can handle your girls."

"Thanks for that boost of confidence, but I don't think I've hit the jackpot just yet with them. Autumn isn't even a teen yet and fighting. Emma, man I don't even know what's going on with her," he sighed.

"Dude, she's trying to fit in and figure out who she is," George told him. Wade gave him a funny look. "That's what I've been told," he says covering his tracks. "Things they'll be fine. It's when they start sneaking out you gotta worry about."

"They best never sneak out, because I'll follow and it won't be good for the boy they're running off to meet," Wade hissed, under his breath. George chuckled, getting up, patting his friend on the back before walking off.

Wade looked over at his daughter. He really hoped she wouldn't turn out to be a trouble maker. He wanted his sweet little angels to be back. There was nothing fun about being the bad parent. But it had to be done, because he loved them and didn't want them getting hurt. He finished wiping the bar off, keeping an eye on Autumn. He did feel bad for her. It wasn't like she had went out looking for a fight. But he couldn't let her off now. Because she had gotten into a fight, she needed to pay the price for that.

Emma was excited when her mom told her it was time to go. She didn't even wanna be around people until she took a scolding hot shower to wash the sick germs away. She couldn't understand how anyone could be a doctor, and stay so healthy all the time. It just didn't make sense to her. The second she stepped into the Rammer Jammer she scanned the room looking for Lucas.

"He ain't here," Wade responded, kissing Zoe. Emma sighed, going to sit with her brothers and Autumn. Zoe sighed. She had to tell Wade what Emma told her but this wasn't the place for that. "Something on your mind, Doc?" Wade asked, holding his wife close.

"This mess with Emma, it's not that bad. She explained things to me. She still needs to be punished for it, but once you hear everything from her point of view you won't be that mad at her, I promise. Since you're working till close tonight, I'll just take Autumn when I go. She's looking a mess," she told her husband.

"Yeah, she's hating it here. You can tell me at home. So it's not that bad?" He asked, happy to hear that his oldest wasn't going out to cause trouble for the fun of it. Zoe nodded, kissing him, joining her kids.

Talk around the table was limited. Both Emma and Autumn looked as if they were ready to pass out from the days events. Wade made Autumn take the dishes to the back before she could go home. He said goodbyes to his family. Emma shrugged him off. Autumn mumbled under her breath and the boys hugged him tight. He kissed them, before hugging and kissing Zoe. He needed to find a way to make his daughters no longer hate him. He had a feeling that pancakes wouldn't cut it any longer. "I'm dealing with the same thing, Wade. We've gotta let them have space and come to us. We did what had to be done. They were out of line and needed to be punished for it. Not only are they mad at us but themselves," Zoe assured him. "I'll see you at home."

"Love you," he called after her.

The second the kids were through the door, they all went their separate ways. Zoe checked the messages in which she had one from her mom stating she would be down in a few weeks to spend time with her grand kids. Things still weren't the best between mother and daughter there, but they learnt to get along wonderfully when the kiss were present. But Candice felt like Zoe was wasting her life in Bluebell. That she had gave her dreams up for Wade. Which wasn't the case, Candice just wouldn't listen.

Zoe tossed the mail onto the counter and headed off to check on her kids. Autumn and Emma were both out like lights, after taking showers. Zoe covered them up, kissing their heads, turning lights off. She closed the doors and went to check on the boys, who were sound a sleep on the floor, toy trucks in hand. Zoe picked Maddox up and got him changed into pj's and tucked into bed. She frowned seeing that Ty wasn't in the spot on the floor she left him. She panicked rushing to his room seeing Wade, pulling the blanket over him.

"You about gave me a heart attack," Zoe scolded him in a whisper, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't mean to. I just figured I'd help put 'em to bed when I still can," he responded, against her lips. Zoe smiled, firmly pressing her lips against his.

They had made their way to their room. Wade filling Zoe in on the fact he got someone to cover for him. It took longer when he couldn't move his lips from her flesh. Not that Zoe minded. She needed and wanted to be with her husband. And all four kids were sleeping.

Zoe was wrapped in her husband's strong arms. She had explained to him everything that Emma told her earlier in the day. Wade sighed, realizing her punishment needed to be loosened some but not much. Maybe it wasn't so much his daughter's being trouble makers as they were growing up and things were changing in front of them.


	7. Lets Talk About Sex Grandma

**Chapter 7: Let's Talk About Sex...Grandma**

"I thought you already had that talk with her." There was no way he was going to sit down with his little princess and talk about the ins and outs of sex. He wanted to believe that this whole dating thing would be a faze. He knew that wasn't true. He just didn't think it was necessary for him take part in this. "We agreed that you'd talk to Emma and Autumn when the time is right and I'll talk to Ty and Maddox when they get old enough." It was a rare Saturday morning when they both had the morning off. Zoe was taking the day off. It had been a long time since she had a full day off of work. She needed the break. Wade had taken the day off unless he was needed. He learned that his family was growing up and he wanted to have as many memories as possible. Just not the sex talk with Emma.

"We agreed to nothing, Wade. This talk isn't easy but we need to do it together. Just like we'll do it with the others. United front."

"Don't you think it'll be awkward if I'm there?" He asked, finding this last resort to get out of it.

"Of course it's going to be awkward, Wade. The whole sex talk will be, but that doesn't mean we let it. I honestly don't see the problem with both of us doing this."

"How would you have liked it, if your dad had given you the talk about the birds and the bees?" Wade asked, forgetting about the father problem in his wife's life.

"I would have taken any chance that I could to bond with Ethan after I was 11 and it would have been nice to talk to Harley about anything. The only reason you find this as awkward is because you don't feel comfortable. But this is life and she's growing up and we can't postpone this talk any longer. Did you want her coming home in tears because she just so happens to be pregnant?" No he didn't want that but he knew no matter what he would be there to support his daughter if that did happen.

"Zo, we both know that can happen whether we talk to her or not. The last thing I want is for her to get knocked up. And I guess it would be better if I was there to. Because this whole thing can be scary and even though I don't want her having sex until she's married, I know that won't happen and I would rather her be safe than sorry," he sighed, giving in. Someone needed to be there to set facts straight.

"Happy to have you on my side," Zoe gushed, kissing him.

"Can I have my own sex lesson?" Wade asked, attacking her neck and shoulder with fever. Zoe smirked, giving into her animalistic side, giving her husband what he wanted.

Wade had made breakfast for everyone. He frowned not seeing his wife or his youngest son. Making sure that his kids were content he went upstairs in search of them. "What's going on?" Wade asked, seeing Ty in the tub, looking pale.

"He's got a fever and got sick this morning. His bedding is in the wash, but can you add clean sheets and a blanket?" Zoe asked.

"Sure thing, babe," Wade commented, hurrying off to get his son's bed made for him. Just as he finished, Zoe walked in carrying Ty in her arms. Wade carefully took him, kissing his forehead, placing him in bed. "Get some rest and we'll check on ya in a few minutes, okay bud?" Ty nodded, closing his little eyes. Wade stepped into the hall, with a heavy heart. Zoe kissed his cheek, sending him back in. Wade chuckled, climbing into bed with his son, pulling him in for cuddles. Because it was times like this he would cherish and miss the most.

After breakfast, Autumn and Maddox headed outside to play, leaving Zoe and Emma alone. Zoe had wanted Wade to be with when she started to talk to Emma about sex, but she wasn't about ready to drag him from their sick son. She had talked to Emma about everything else without Wade, because Zoe didn't want Emma to feel uncomfortable talking about cramps and her menstrual cycle in front of her father. "What do you wanna talk about?" Emma asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Boys and sex," Zoe stated. "You dating Lucas and making out with him has brought it to my attention that it's time we have this talk and stop putting it off. I want you to be safe. I don't want you to run out and have sex with him for fun. I want you to be sure that you're ready. I would like for you to wait until after you're married, like your father says," Zoe explained.

"It's not like you or dad waited to have sex. I'm proof of that and dad's a legend with the guys at school. It's kinda hypocritical of you to say that," Emma snapped.

"I know that, but I'm not here to say when you can and can't have sex. I'm here to make sure you know things so you can be safe. Protection is key, no matter what the guy says. I want you prepared just in case, sweetie. Okay?" Zoe asked. Emma nodded, relaxing. She had no choice but to listen to her mom explain things. She was just happy that there was no charts this time around.

Half way through their talk, Wade walked into the kitchen hearing what was going on and the fact his wife and eldest daughter were playing around with banana's made him back track. He wasn't going to interrupt that and Zoe had it all under control. He looked outside to see that his middle children were running around the yard with dart guns. He was surprised to see a black BMW pull up. "Hello, Candice," he greeted, stepping, out to help his mother-in-law with her bags. He chuckled softly as Autumn and Maddox zero'd in on their grandma and pelted her with flying darts. She laughed, brushing it off.

"Hello Wade. Is my daughter in?" Wade laughed to himself.

"She's in the kitchen with Emma." He was going to be right there, to see the look of horror on her face when she walked into the sex conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Do I really have to eat the banana, mom. It just seems weird after that little exercise," Emma said with a disgusted look on her face. She wasn't sure she could ever look at a banana the same way again.

"Yes, you have to eat it," Zoe told her, turning to see her mom. "I wasn't expecting you for another week, mom. But hi," Zoe told her.

"Hello dear. What's going on here?" Candice asked, going to hug her grand daughter.

"We were talking about sex, grandma," Emma replied shyly, now that Wade was present.

"Not until you're married and in your thirties," Wade smarted off.

"Such a hypocrite," Emma whispered, walking by him. Wade gave Zoe a look.

"Your past reputation has left you a legend among the boys in the school." That was the first time in a long time that he regretted his past. He never thought that he would have a family and they would be affected by it in such a way.

"I think I'll go watch my grand kids playing," Candice commented, walking outside.

"I never meant for that to happen," he sighed, slipping onto the counter. Zoe stood between his legs, her hands resting on his thighs.

"I know that, Wade. We can't help what we did in the past, we just have to try keeping our kids from making our mistakes." He had a feeling that was going to be easier said than done.


End file.
